In the conventional use of CNC machines for cutting various materials, particulate residue in the form of dust, chips and the like is produced and often dispersed. Such dispersion of residue can be detrimental, posing a nuisance to a machine operator and others, and causing an accumulation of suspended particles in the air, physical hazards such as flammability and combustibility, health hazards and possibly contamination of other materials. In view of the prospects of such occurrences, the principal object of the present invention is to provide a system for a CNC machine, functional to confine within an enclosure thereof, particulate residue produced in the machining of various workpieces otherwise tending to migrate to the ambient atmosphere.